Halloween Haunts
by Smiles1998
Summary: Sarah is dragged to a haunted house by her friend, what else lurks in the creepy halls? Halloween oneshot, Jareth/Sarah fluff, summary sucks, rating cause I'm paranoid.


**The idea just came to me during a drive home today. I blame Tim Burton, his Halloween movie, and the fact that I've been reading Labyrinth fluff.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This takes place in the modern era. I own nothing,** _ **Batgirl**_ **and** _ **Harley Quinn**_ **belong to** _ **DC comics**_ **and** _ **Captain America**_ **belongs to** _ **Marvel**_ **.**

 **-oOoOo-**

"Trick or treat!" Toby yelled. The five-year-old Captain America grinned gleefully as a king-sized KitKat was dropped into his bag. "Thank you, Mrs. Hannet."

"Have a Happy Halloween, you too!" The elderly woman called out as Toby rejoined his older sister.

"Same to you, Mrs. Hannet." Sarah called, smoothing out the wrinkles in her black skirt. Somehow, her roommate Jenny had convinced Sarah to dress as Harley Quinn to go along with her Batgirl. Though she was against the idea (Sarah wanted to go as a flapper), Jenny eventually wore her down and Sarah had spent a well-earned paycheck on making her costume.

"Are you sure you don't want some candy, Sarah?" Toby asked, holding out his bag to her.

"Maybe later, squirt." She said affectionately. "The guy who gives out hot chocolate and popcorn is around the corner, wanna hit there next?"

Toby nodded enthusiastically and darted off, Sarah had a hard time keeping up with him in her heeled boots. As she jogged to catch up with the boy, Sarah thought back over the past five years.

Not a day went by when she didn't think of some aspect of the Labyrinth. Even though it had been five years and she was well into college life, she just couldn't get it out of her head. The wonder, the amazement, the adventure. She talked to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus almost every other weekend, and when Jenny left, she often invited them and a few of the less rambunctious goblins over to play Scrabble or watch _Saturday Night Live_. Being a Creative Writing Major, Sarah often used the Labyrinth as inspiration for more of her fantastical writings.

Then… there was the Goblin King.

She often thought back to his offer, and now that she was a slightly more mature woman, she understood what he was asking of her. _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave_ , the ballroom, the dance, the song… It set her blood on fire and gave her a light, nervous feeling in her stomach that she wasn't supposed to like but did. Over the last five years, when life just seemed to be too much to handle (fights with her birth and step-mother, the prospect of losing her scholarship, now three ex-boyfriends—one of whom cheated on her with her lab partner) she had thought of him. _What would it be like? To have a Goblin Kin give you everything you want, what you desire…_ But a harsh, and often unwanted, reality check reminded her that things like that just can't happen.

Besides, she hadn't heard or seen him in the past five years. He probably wasn't interested.

"Hey Sarah, two hot chocolates and a popcorn cost three dollars. You got enough?" Toby called out, snapping Sarah out of her reverie.

Setting the baseball bat she took as a prop down, Sarah pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Toby. "Tell him to keep the change, he works hard."

Toby nodded and ran off as Sarah sighed, leaning against a nearby tree. Her phone buzzed with a new text message.

' _Hey, got my costume dn earlE. I'll MEt U d campus 4 d pRT 8. U stil wnt 2 go 2 d haunted hows right?'_

Sarah smiled and replied _'Yeah, I stil wnt 2 go. I'll c U 8'_

The haunted house in question was _The Corpse Crypt_. It had been opened for as long as Sarah could remember and she had been going every other year. It wasn't that she didn't like haunted house, it's just she always ended up in the back of the group and if horror movies taught you anything, it's that they always went for the guy in the back.

Her luck be it that Jenny just _loved_ haunted houses and would fork-over the twenty dollars to get scared out of her wits. Sarah had wanted to stay at the campus and maybe attend the party that their neighbors were throwing. She and her roommate compromised. Two hours at the party in exchange for a trip to the Crypt.

Noticing that Toby had gotten there hot chocolate and popcorn, Sarah sighed and made her way over to her brother, _just another hour, then off to the party… and the Crypt._

 **-oOoOo-**

"I love your hair, by the way!" Jenny gushed as Sarah locked her car. "How did you do it?"

Sarah gestured to her pigtails, one colored red at the tips and the other blue. "Hair chalk, real cheap at the store."

"Awesome job," The Batgirl praised, "but Harley's blonde, though."

Sarah's nose wrinkled, "I hate wearing wigs. Always have, always will."

The two girls walked up to the ticket booth were a woman with devil horns was handing out tickets. Jenny smiled up and handed her forty dollars, "Two please."

The woman handed her the tickets, "You're number twenty-four, wait for your number and then head through that door."

Both girls nodded and then waited by the door. It was twenty-three now. Sarah heard screaming and then the roar of the chainsaw, she jumped closer to Jenny, who patted her shoulder. "They don't have the chains on, and the people in these can't touch you, remember?"

"Right, right… Doesn't make it any less scary though."

"Well that's the point!"

The twenty-three changed to twenty-four and Jenny pulled Sarah into the _Crypt_. Almost immediately upon entry, a man dressed as a bloodied butchered jumped out from behind the door and screamed "Welcome to the _Corpse Crypt_!" both girls were huddled together against the far wall. "I'll take the tickets from you lovely ladies, if you please."

Jenny quickly handed the tickets to the butcher, who smiled. "When that door opens, you girls go in. Let's see if you make it out alive."

He disappeared into the wall, leaving Sarah and Jenny, huddled together standing in front of the rickety looking door.

Sarah glanced around, suddenly feeling uneasy. At first, she just chalked it up to being in the entrance way to a haunted house. But when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, Sarah noticed something was wrong.

The door opened and Jenny dragged Sarah inside before the Harley Quinn costumer could ponder anything else.

 **-oOoOo-**

' _This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night,'_ Marilyn Manson's version of the classic Tim Burton song blared in the small hallway that Jenny and Sarah found themselves in.

"Hey little girls!" A man in a creepy-clown called out, Sarah (once again in the back) screamed. "Where ya goin'? Fun's back here!"

"Oh, we're not into _that_ kind of fun." Jenny replied, walking a bit slow for Sarah's liking.

"Ah, that's a shame. Well, hey maybe you'll like the fun in the next room!" The creepy-clown called out as Jenny pushed through the door.

Once in, Sarah hastily closed the door (that clown was way too close for her liking!) and exhaled shakily. "Ok, they set us up for something." Glancing around, the girls saw that the room was large, wide, and only a few "body bags" hung from the ceiling. The dim, red light they added to the suspense of things… And oddly reminded Sarah of that _Masquerade_ scene from when her high school did _Phantom of the Opera_ her junior year.

The girls slowly made their way through, waiting for the next masked man or animatronic to jump out at them, only nothing happened. The girls found this odd, because Jenny had been going to this haunted house since the eighth grade and they _always_ did something scary in this room; be it a chainsaw-maniac or some _Freddy Krueger_ wannabe, they always did something.

"Ok, this is weird. Where's the chainsaw? The Krueger?" Jenney asked Sarah quietly.

The brunette felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end once more and panic shot through her. More so when Jenny removed her hand from her's, "Hang on, I gotta flew the fingers."

"I think we should get out of here." Sarah said suddenly.

The Batgirl raised an eyebrow. "Chill, Sar. They can't touch you, remember?"

A sudden chill and the feeling of being watched washed over Sarah, the Harley Quinn costumer suddenly didn't find her friend's words of comfort not that comforting anymore.

The girls froze momentarily when they heard a low growl from behind them. Turning slowly, they saw some creature with glowing, beady red eyes glaring at them hungrily. It lowered itself, getting ready to pounce.

Jenny screamed first but both girls took off running at the same time. The Batgirl reached out for her friend's wrist but Sarah grabbed a fistful of her friend's black cape. The creature growled and chased after them. Glancing behind her, Sarah saw that it was at their heels and she screamed again. She mentally cursed herself for leaving her bat in the backseat of her car, it could've come in handy.

"What is that thing?" Jenny shouted.

"Who cares? Keep running!"

And run they did, Jenny barley pushing through the doors they ran into out in time before the creature jumped and scratched at them. "I don't think it knows that rule of yours, Jen!" Sarah shouted.

"They are getting a word from me, that's for sure!"

What happened next was a horrible accident on Sarah's part, when Jenny went to turn down a hallway, she turned a bit quickly. Sarah, who was barley balancing on her heeled boots as it was, lost her grip on her friend's cape and was sent careening into a nearby door. Be it her luck that the door lead to an old stairwell.

Tumbling down the stairs; Sarah banged her head, bruised her back, and more than likely broke/sprained her ankles. Groaning in pain, Sarah hauled herself up, only to see the creature at the top of the stairwell glaring down at her.

Scrambling to her feet, Sarah took off down the poorly-lit-hallway, ignoring the screaming pain in her left ankle and leg. She heard the creature snarling behind her, its claws scratching on the pavement underneath its paws.

 _This is it,_ Sarah thought sadly, _this is how I die. Trapped in a haunted houses basement, corned by whatever the heck that thing is, wearing a Harley Quinn costume._

No sooner did the thought cross her mind than did Sarah trip on an unseen ledge in the pavement, sending the girl sprawling on the cement floor below her. Rolling onto her back, she saw the creature making one final charge at her. Sarah screamed and rolled into a fetal position, but was surprised to hear what sounded like something running into a thick wall.

"Hello Precious," a silky voice purred, wrapping an arm around her waist and hoisting her up, "I trust you are having a joyous Halloween? Oh my, did that creature hurt you?"

Glancing at the Goblin King over her shoulder, she saw that he was glancing at the cuts and scrapes on her head and arms in concern. His strong, warm, leather-clad arm holding her snuggly to his chest. Sarah tried to ignore how warm he was, but she could almost guarantee that he felt the goosebumps on her skin.

"G-Goblin King?"

"Yes, dear heart?" His smirk in place, he held her tightly to him. Her back to his chest.

Call it the adrenaline dying down, the pain of a possibly broken ankle finally catching up with her, or seeing her childhood villain once again, but Sarah suddenly felt very weak and tired… and a bit scarred.

"What are you… I mean, I… I…"

"Come now, Sarah. Tongue tied? I never thought I'd see the day."

Exhaling, Sarah tried again. "What're you doing here, Goblin King?"

He frowned in mock hurt, "Won't you say my name, Sarah."

"I don't know it." She lied, they both knew she did. Hoggle had mentioned his name not only in the Labyrinth but also when he complained about him at their Scrabble nights.

"Such a pity," he sighed, Sarah saw him give her a glance-over and wrinkle his nose in disgust, "I understand that you humans have a tendency to dress as utterly ridiculous thing son this holiday, but _what_ are you supposed to be, Precious?"

Suddenly very self-conscious, Sarah shrank away from him as much as possible, considering since he still had her waist in an iron grip. "Um… Harley Quinn. She's this bad guy in this comic book and, um, movie I and my friends like…"

He hummed distastefully and fingered the part of her hair that was tipped with red. "You have such beautiful hair, Sarah, why did you do _this_ to it?"

"That's how she wears her hair in the movie… Besides, it'll wash out."

His eyes raked over her body once again, his lips twitched into a sort of half-smirk. "Well, I suppose there are a few… _positive_ aspects of this costume."

Sarah learned not only was it hard to pull a jacket over a tight t-shirt and pull the hem of a short skirt down at the same time, but it was even harder when one of the Goblin King's arms wrapped around your waist and the other tracing patterns into your shoulders.

A loud thumping and snarling sound was heard, and Sarah snuggled closer into the Goblin King. "What is that thing?"

"Believe it or not, my darling, but there are other lands in the Underground and other rulers. One of them must have sent this after you in an attempt to spite me."

"So, it's partially your fault this thing came after me?"

"I suppose you could look at it that way."

Surprisingly, when Sarah pulled away from him, he relented and dropped his arm. "Well, it was a stupid idea. Why would they send… whatever the heck that thing is after _me_? It's not like I'm…"

The Goblin King looked positively smug as he smirked at her. "You're not _what_ , darling?"

"Uh… Important enough? Why would they send that thing out there after the one who beat your labyrinth?"

For a second, his face pinched at the mention of five years ago, but it was gone and replaced with a smile that almost seemed genuine. Almost.

"Believe me, Sarah-mine, you are far important to me than you might think." Heat rushed to her cheeks before she could think of anything else. "Now, as much as I am enjoying this little chat of ours, I believe it is time we leave."

"Leave? We?"

"Well, yes. This creature here _is_ after you, and I could not live with myself if I let something happen to you."

"So, you just decide to up and take me?" Sarah asked harshly, backing away slightly. "I'm sorry, Goblin King, but I—" She stepped on her bad ankle the wrong way, gasping in pain, Sarah leaned against the wall as the creature continually beat against the barrier between it and Sarah and the Goblin King.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. The Goblin King quickly came to her side, glancing at her.

"I fell down the stairs while running… The heels probably didn't help either." Sarah added, nodding to her shoes.

He scowled. "Ugh, this costume of yours, precious, seems to be causing you more harm than good."

"Oh, and I assume you have a better idea, don't you?" Sarah heard the challenge in her voice too late.

The Goblin King smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do." He produced a crystal out of thin air and, like it was a bubble, blew it gently toward her. It exploded in a puff of glitter, causing her to blink.

Glancing down at herself, Sarah's eyes widened. Instead of the sugar-spun gown from the peach-dream, this gown was a deep, sapphire color. The skirt flowed silkily down to the floor, jewels that Sarah refused to believe were diamonds glittered like stars on the corset and skirt. The shoes were a silver color, and were (admittedly) much comfier than the heeled boot she'd been wearing seconds ago. Her hair was let out of its previous pigtailed style and the red and blue tips were gone, instead part of it was pulled back in an elaborate braid and the rest came down in curly tendrils by her shoulders. A sprinkle of glitter across her hair made it shimmer as she moved.

The Goblin King hummed happily, a dreamy smile on his handsome face. "All you are missing is a crown."

Sarah's blush grew until she was sure she resembled a tomato. The creature's constant beating against the barrier the Goblin King once again gained Sarah's attention, which helped her realize the absurdity of it all.

"Good God, Jareth. That thing's trying to kill us and you make me another dress! Don't you think…" Sarah's mouth grew dry once she saw the intense look he was giving her. It certainly did make her blush lessen in any way, or calm the butterflies in her stomach or still her beating heart. "J-Jareth?"

He sighed, "I believe that is the first time you've said my name."

"I… I'm…" He stopped her stuttering when his hand caressed her cheek.

"I never said it was an unwelcomed thing," he smiled gently at her. Despite herself, Sarah found herself leaning into his caress. "Speaking of unwanted things." His eyes flickered to the creature for a brief moment.

"It just started chasing me and…" Her eyes widened in alarm. "Jenny! Ah God, I haven't seen her since I fell down the stairs. And the people who work here, the other guests… Are they ok?"

"Your friend and everyone else here are fine, precious." He assured her. "The creature will not hurt them."

"And me?"

"You?" He produced another crystal and held it between their faces. "I believe it in your best interest to except my offer this time around."

"Your offer?" Sarah asked, knowing well what he meant.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." He told her. "All of this and more I will give to you, if you just come with me now."

Sarah once again glanced at the creature. "And, if I go, that thing won't hurt you or me or anyone else?"

"I promise you, the creature will not harm anyone."

 _What would it be like? To have a Goblin Kin give you everything you want, what you desire…_ Her previous thoughts echoed in her head. Looking into his mismatched eyes, Sarah's hand came to rest on the crystal he held.

"Alight, I'll go."

He smiled, a genuine smile, as the crystal between their hands disappeared in a cloud of glitter. Throwing her for a loop, he bent down and scooped her up bridal style. Afraid of falling, Sarah threw her arms around his neck, "Jareth!"

"Calm yourself, my darling. Though I will never of hearing you say my name, I was merely assisting you. I wouldn't want you to injure yourself further by walking on it."

"Oh… um, thanks."

Jareth smiled as he leaned towards her. A simple kiss on the cheek was enough to make Sarah blush furiously, though the he did find it adorable. "I would do anything for you."

With a simple pop, the Goblin King and his Champion disappeared. The creature continued to beat against the barrier, even after their disappearance, only to slowly fade from existence moments later.

 **-oOoOo-**

Jenny paced in front of the _Crypt_ nervously. It was past midnight and Sarah still hasn't come out yet. Since that thing chased them apart, Jenny had been beside herself with worry. "Have you found her yet?" She asked the lady at the counter.

The woman held a finger, indicating to wait a moment, before she entered the haunted house again. Jenny sighed exasperatedly. The Batgirl had been waiting outside for four hours now, the lady at the counter approached her, frowning. Jenny noticed she carried a red leather jacket. The one Sarah had been wearing.

"We haven't found her, but we did find this in our basement. Does it look familiar?" Jenny grabbed the jacket, tearfully, Jenny nodded.

"Sarah was wearing this when we went inside." The lady put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look, we've been at it for hours. I don't know about you, but I'm calling the police." Jenny nodded again, hugging the jacket close to her as the lady left for the ticket counter.

As she did so, Jenny noticed a piece of paper in the pocket. Curious, she pulled it out. In a fine script, someone wrote _'Do not fear, I have merely acted in protection Sarah. I mean her no harm. She will be safe and happy with me. –G.K.'_

Jenny frowned, "G.K.? Sarah?"

 **-oOoOo-**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I might write a sequel around Christmas time, if you guys want. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
